Friend Zone
by Danny097
Summary: No se dejen engañar por el nombre de la historia, no todo esta perdido... Recuerden que siempre hay esperanza y no siempre reina la soledad. Les dejo este One-shot, lean; les va a gustar... ShizuruxNatsukix¿?


¿Quién esa pasando su 14 de febrero sol ? Ahh pues miren, les dejo un pequeño one-shot… No se dejen engañar por el nombre, esta historia no es del todo un ShizxNats

"FRIEND ZONE"

14 de febrero, la fecha de los enamorados, donde todas esas parejas caminan tomados de la mano mostrándole a todo el mundo que son pareja, que son novios y que están en una relación…

Es abominable caminar por la ciudad y encontrar por todos lados puestos de globos en forma de corazón, chocolates y bombones de igual forma, claro que las rosas no se quedan atrás… No me mal entiendan, hasta hace unas horas no estaba pensando esto, hasta hace unas horas este era el día con el pretexto perfecto para hacer una declaración amorosa, claro que esperaba ser correspondida…

**Hace 5 horas**

…

…

…

Por la mañana no pude más que despertar con una sonrisa, _hoy es el día_ me dije; Hoy espero nada más y nada menos que poder dejar de ocultarle mis emociones y mi amor a mi mejor amiga, ese es mi propicito.

Hace más de 9 años que conozco a Mai y desde siempre eh sentido un amor tan intenso por ella, y desde siempre se lo eh ocultado, pero Mai jamás ha mostrado algún tipo de interés amoroso por mi o por alguien más o por lo menos no enfrente de mí, lo que me hace dudar en verdad de confesarle mis sentimientos, pero ya no puedo ocultarlos más…

Me levanto de la cama, lista para tomar una ducha y ser de lo más positiva, me va a ir bien… yo lo sé. Treinta minutos después me encuentro batallando buscando algo decente y atractivo que ponerme… ¡Listo!

_-Creo que esto es suficiente ¡Jm! ¡Jm!_ – Me he decidido por unos jens color café claro y una playera de tirantes delgada color blanco combinada con una camisa de cuadros de manga larga color rojo y he decido no abrocharla para poder lucir más… -_Vaya, estoy totalmente nerviosa… ¿Cómo debería peinarme?...-_ No he tardado demasiado en aquello, he decidido agarrar mi cabello de un chongo y dejar unos cuantos cabellos libres a los costados de mi cara, y para darle mejor efecto he decidido usar mis lentes, normalmente uso pupi-lentes pues no veo muy bien pero hoy será una excepción.

_-Ahora sí, creo que estoy lista…_

Me he preparado un ligero desayuno, he picado un poco de fruta y he hecho una ensalada de aquella, en menos de 10 minutos me lo he terminado todo. Me dirijo al baño a lavarme los dientes…

_-Esto es algo que debo hacer con sumo cuidado…-_ Me sonrojo con mis propios pensamientos y ya terminando de aquella actividad estoy lista para salir, tomo las llaves de mi departamento y me detengo a pensar si debería de ir con mi ducati… no, las flores podrían arruinarse y la sorpresa también.

Mi plan es sorprender a Mai en su restaurante con un hermosos ramo de rosas rojas que comprare en unos momentos más junto con un grande, muy grande oso de peluche color café que espero le guste, lo deje apartado hace ya varias semanas especialmente pensando en la llegada de este día…

Ok, ya fuera del edificio, me dirijo a la tienda en la que aparte el peluche, al instante me reconoce el empleado que es uno de mis mejores amigos.

_-Oe! ¡Kuga!_

_-Takeda, mi peluche…_

_-Claro, claro, feliz día del amor y la amistad Nat n.n _– me dijo esto entregándome mi peluche, a lo que no pude más que regalarle una sonrisa en muestra de agradecimiento, pues este peluche es uno de los más pedidos para esta fecha…

_-Gracias takeda, igualmente, suerte con Nao_

_-Gracias Nat, suerte con Mai, con semejante regalo no se puede negar-_ me sonroje al instante

_-Yo también espero eso_

_-Relájate Kuga… ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_

_-¿Qué…? Pues es obvio que seria que ella me rechazara_

_-Se positiva Nat. ¡Suerte!_

_-Gracias amigo…- _Ya a fuera de la tienda…

Ya me he puesto a pensar más de una vez que es lo que pasaría si Mai me rechazase, sería la persona más infeliz de ese día en el que me declarara para adelante, no podría estar cerca de Mai y eso llegara a pasar…

_-¡Tonterías! Me va a ir bien…_- por lo menos eso espero, me encuentro caminando por la calle, tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta de que hay una persona adelanté te mi… y tropiezo…-_¡Auch! _

_-¡Oye podrías tener más cuidado!-_ ¿Dónde están mis lentes?-_ Ara, perdona por ser tan agresiva.-_ aquella chica a la que no podía ver claramente aun a causa de que no sé dónde están mis lentes mi ayudo a levantarme, en ningún momento solté el oso, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los lentes T-T

_-Oye, ¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrar mis lentes?_- No necesito los lentes para saber que para decir esto me sonroje

_-¿Ah? ¡Ah! Claro, perdón… Haber…-_ en ese instante sentí unas delicadas manos ponerme los lentes…-

_-Gracias n.n etooo… bueno primero que nada perdón por lo del tropezón… soy muy torpe…_

_-Ara, no te preocupes, todo está bien_

_-Bueno, entonces tengo que irme n.n gracias…_

_-Shizuru…-_ ¿Eh? –_Shizuru Fujino, es un placer :) _- No esperaba esto…

_-Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga. Es un placer fujino-san, hasta luego…-_ Ya se me ha movido mucho el tiempo con aquello, sin más me fui corriendo dejando a esa hermosa chica… sin en verdad tomar en cuenta este evento como algo importante… Espera… ¿Dije Hermosa chica? En fin…

Después de aquel raro momento, me dirijo a una florería, pago un hermosos y grande ramo de rosas rojas muy bien decoradas, donde ahí mismo me hicieron una pequeña tarjeta en la que escribí una pequeña declaración y dedicatoria.

_-¡Por fin! Ya tengo todo listo…_

Los nervios me invaden, pero no me puedo dejar vencer por estos, estoy a punto de llegar al restaurante "El Gato Curioso" No entiendo por qué aquel nombre pero en fin…

Sigo mi camino, unas cuantas calles más y listo, mi agonía terminara pero…

_-Ara…- _¿Eh?- _¿No crees que esto es coincidencia?-_ es aquella hermosa castaña… ¿Shizuru?

_-Ara, no sé de qué hablas…-_ aquella hermosa castaña solo rio disimuladamente por mi intento de imitarla

-_¿A dónde vas Nat-su-ki?-_ Apenas la conozco y me llama por mi nombre… ¿Desde cuándo existe esa confianza?

-_Hoy es un día importante Shizuru, y voy directo a hacer una declaración…-_ XD Ya que estamos en confianza

-_Ara…-_¿Por qué te siento triste tan de repente?-_ Bueno, entonces no te molesto más y espero que sea correspondida Kuga-san-_ ¿Eh? ¿Dije algo malo?

_-O-oh Claro, Gracias…-_ di algo, es 14 de febrero y ella se está yendo muy triste, pero espera… ni si quiera la conozco…-_ ¡Es-espera! ¡Fujino-san?_

_-Ara, dime ¿qué pasa?-_ es sonrisa no es como las de hace un rato, esta sonrisa es muy fingida, ya he aprendido que no todo el que sonría es feliz…

_-Emmm - _¿Ahora qué?- ¿_Tienes algo que hacer mañana por la mañana?_

_-Ara…_

_-¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo el fin de semana?-_ Es lo único que se me ocurrió u.u

_-¿Es una cita? - _¿Ehh?

_-Cla-claro ¿Por qué no?_

_-Eres muy linda…- _esta mujer me sonroja con facilidad…- _Claro que sí, mañana en la cafetería del centro, aquella que está cerca por donde tropezaste hace un rato n.n_

_-Es-está bien, te veo a las 10 :)_

_-Hasta mañana Nat-su-ki…-_La mujer se fue con una enorme sonrisa, esta verdadera… Me pregunto si… ¿será bipolar?

Espera… ¿Qué hora es? ¡Demonios! Ya me he pasado por mucho tiempo, no me queda más remedio que correr lo más rápido posible hasta el restaurante… ¡He llegado!

¡Qué nervios! ¡Vamos Kuga! El que no arriesga no gana. Me llene de valor, lista para entrar, y ya entrando logro divisar a la pelirroja que estoy buscando, a la pelirroja dueña de mi corazón, sus empleados me reconocen al instante y se sorprenden de verme, ella no me ha visto, pues esta volteada al parecer en el teléfono y yo camino muy despacio con una sonrisa, la voy a espantar…

_-¡Mai!_

_-¿Ehhh? JAJAJA ¡Nat!-_ aun no volteaba cuando comenzó a reír, pues había empezado a hacerle cosquillas. Pero en el momento en el que volteo y me miro con los regalos su rostro cambio a una preocupado…-_ Natsuki… ¿Y todo eso?_

_-Es para ti Mai…-_ Casi puedo estar segura de que puede escuchar mi corazón…- _Y-yo ya no lo soporto más y quería confesarte mis sentimi…-_ Me sorprendió que no me dejara terminar…

_-¡No! ¡Aquí no Nats! Ven por acá…-_ Por un momento me sentí destrozada, pero tomo mi mano y alma me regreso al cuerpo, aunque solo haya sido para llevarme a su oficina…

Ya fuera de la vista de todos los empleados y clientes Mai tomo el oso y las flores, el oso lo puso muy cerca de su silla en su escritorio y busco un florero para las rosas, yo de momento me había quedado muda… sé que estoy en la posibilidad del rechazo…

_-Natsuki… Yo, no quería que llegara este día…-_¿Ah?- _ en verdad que esperaba que tu cobardía pudiese más oh te hubieses enamorado de alguien más, pero creo que es mi culpa…_

_-Mai… yo… Te amo…-_ Es oficial, me rechazo…-_ Mai…_-Su flequillo no me deja mirarla, cubre sus ojos y su cara, mantiene la cabeza gacha…

_-Antes que nada, gracias por tu detalle Nat, eres una chica muy noble y muy hermosa, incluso hoy te arreglaste muy bonita, que detalle y puedo estar segura de que tendrías a la persona que quisieras… Yo…_- No quiero escuchar esto…-_ Eres mi mejor amiga Natsuki, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, de verdad… perdóname…_

Las lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos, corren y corren muy aprisa por todo mi rostro, no puedo pararlas y mis piernas no me responden, quiero correr._-No te preocupes Mai…-_ mi voz se escucha más ronca que lo usual…- _ya esperaba esta respuesta de tu parte._

No me mira sorprendida, pero logro distinguir lágrimas en sus ojos y corriendo por su rostro, puedo notar una expresión de que ella también está destrozada… Estoy lista para correr…

_-¡Espera Natsuki!-_ su cálida mano me toma antes de echar carrera…-_ ¿Vamos a seguir siendo amigas verdad?_

_-Claro que sí, somos mejores amigas…-_ Ella duda de mi repuesta, yo también lo hago pero… ¿Qué se supone que haga? –_ Nos vemos Mai…_

Salgo a prisa de su oficina y de su restaurante, claro que todos me miran con lastima, pues aunque no puedan ver mi cara, mi aura es de una inmensa tristeza…

Ya lejos del lugar, me pongo a pensar por qué no traje mi Ducati… es una lástima, sería el momento perfecto para correr en ella…

**Tiempo actual **

Aún es muy temprano, como les decía, aún está lleno de vendedores y todo. No puedo dirigirme a mi departamento, necesito sacarme de la cabeza a Mai… y creo que la apariencia de mi rostro ya no se ve tan mal… iré a una bar a tomar una cerveza…

_-Ara, ¿Por qué tan sola?-_ ¿Coincidencias?

_-¡Shi-shizuru!_

_-Ara Natsuki, ¿Por qué estás tan sola? _

_-Eso bebería preguntártelo yo a ti, ¿Por qué una mujer tan hermosa como tu está sola el 14 de febrero?_- ¿Se sonrojo?

_-Ara, ara… pero que cosas dices Nat-su-ki…_- Me pone muy nerviosa que diga mi nombre de esa forma… _- Digamos que no he encontrado a la persona correcta…-_ de pronto, al decir aquello su sonrisa se volvió muy melancólica…

_-¿Te molesta si te hago compañía?_

_-Ara, ¿Qué no Natsuki iba a declarar su amor en un día tan especial como hoy?_-Auch….- _¿Por qué Natsuki no está compartiendo su día con aquella afortunada chica?...-_ al terminar su pregunta pareciera que se sorprendió de su error pues hiso una cara muy chistosa….-_ Per-perdón Natsuki, no quise ser imprudente…._

_-No te preocupes Shizuru, no lo fuiste…_

_-Entonces… ¿No te molestaría decirme que sucedió? _– Que directa…

_-Claro, me rechazo… Me Mando a la __**"Friend Zone"**__- _Ok creo que eso lo dije de forma muy tétrica y dramática u.u

-_Lo lamento…-_ No parece, se carga una sonrisota…

_-No te preocupes todo está bien…_- Lo dije sin darle importancia, soy una persona madura…

_-Yo jamás, escúchame bien… JAMAS rechazaría a Natsuki…_-Debo admitir que eso me sorprendió mucho, pero…

_-Shizuru, ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo? Así, podemos adelantar un poco el café de mañana…-_ Yo también puedo se coqueta…

_-Me encantaría, después de todo es 14 de febrero…_

_-Vamos pues n.n-_ Yo misma me sorprendí de la forma alegre en la que lo dije…

_-Vamos… *u* -_ Pero me sorprendió aún más que tomara mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos como una verdadera pareja…

_._

_._

_._

_**Un año más tarde**_

Me encuentro en mi cama, despertando alado de mi hermosa castaña que está envuelta en las sabanas y rodeada de mis brazos, aún es temprano y planeo sorprenderla…

Me dirijo a la cocina a prepararle un desayuno, me fue difícil moverme de la cama sin despertarla, de verdad que lo fue pero no todo es imposible…

_-Natsuki… ¿Por qué me dejaste sola en la cama?_ – Me sorprendió en la cocina abrazándome por atrás y recargando y barbilla en mi hombro…

_-Te estoy haciendo el desayuno mi amor…_

_-Que linda…-_ Estoy segura de que se sonrojo, lo hace cada que la llamo de aquella forma…-_ Hace un año nos conocimos…_- Lo dice muy pensativa…

_- Hablando de eso… Shizuru… ¿De verdad fue coincidencia encontrarnos esas tres veces hace un año?-_ esa pregunta no deja de rondar por mi cabeza…

_-Ara… Claro que si…-_ No sé porque no le creo… - _quizá solo la primera vez… -_ me dice al momento en el que toma mi rostro y me da un muy tierno beso, que correspondo al instante…

_-Creo que fue perfecto que Mai me haya Friend zonado XD_

_-Ara, yo también creo que fue perfecto, además… Mai-san y tú no harían tan perfecta pareja como tú y yo… -_ la sentí un poco irritada con eso ultimo…

_-En fin… Te amo Shiz…_

_-Y yo a ti Nats… es más…_ -¿Uhhh?_ - ¿Qué tal si empezamos con el regalo por la fecha del amor…? 7uuuu7_

_-¡Vamos pues! n.n_

_-Vamos 7uuu7 –_ Me tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y me llevo a la habitación, al parecer el desayuno tendrá que esperar, mi amor tiene otro tipo de hambre…

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_¿Qué les pareció? A mí en lo personal me gusto 7uuuu7 bueno, este fic es dedicado a todos los forever alone de hoy u.u los compadezco… y no solo ellos a los que están en "FRIEND ZONE" u.u a esos más que nada… :CCC_

_¡Feliz fecha!_


End file.
